Wood flour-containing synthetic resin molded articles have hitherto been variously developed, and many molded articles obtained from compositions comprising a vinyl chloride resin, a polyolefin resin and wood flour have been known. Compositions comprising a polyolefin resin and wood flour are also disclosed, for example, in JP 55-131031 A, JP 57-115437 A, JP 62-39642 A, JP 2000-316352 A, JP 57-185351 A, JP 11-269316 A, JP 11-43562 A, JP 9-286880 A, JP 2000-38467 A, JP 2000-271909 A, JP 2002-11816 A and the like.
However, the techniques disclosed therein do not satisfy requirements such as productivity upon extruding resin compositions into molded articles, the material strength of the resulting molded articles, secondary processing properties such as nailing, sawing and screw clamping, and the surface appearance of the molded articles simultaneously, and have not been widely used as synthetic wood, such as for building materials, do-it-yourself materials, terraces and balconies.
In view of the above-mentioned conventional problems, an object of the invention is to provide a woody synthetic resin composition capable of stably forming a woody synthetic resin molded article which is suitable for uses such as building materials, do-it-yourself materials, terraces and balconies, and which is equivalent to natural wood in secondary processing properties such as nailing, sawing and screw clamping, excellent in strength/rigidity, free from surface roughness to show good external appearance, and is preferably further excellent in water resistance. Another object of the invention is to provide a woody synthetic resin molded article obtained by molding the woody synthetic resin composition.